


<底特律：變人><漢康>天使庇護

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※聖魔之血前提的雙神父AU※吸血鬼(長生種)漢克x仿生人康納





	1. Chapter 1

大災難後人類集中居住於歐洲大陸與北非、西亞一帶，其餘災難後無生機之地都被列作滅絕地帶。荒蕪、水源稀少、甚至還留有大災難時的汙染，難以當作人類的居住地。

但和平協議後大量的邊境都市向外擴展，一些掌管都市領地的長生種也釋出自己掌握的失落科技協助居住地的擴張，滅絕地帶漸漸的被人類拓荒與開墾，甚至建立了新的據點，成為一座又一座新的自由都市。

在這座遠離遠離教廷的勢力範圍的自由都市，雖然擁有一座簡陋的教堂，但要看到穿著教廷正式而華麗的神父黑色裝束實在難得。

「哥哥，你是新來的神父嗎？」

幾個孩子圍繞在拿著裝滿食物紙袋的神父身邊，些微發育不良的矮個子們都紛紛抬頭看著眼前衣服漂亮的神父。

「不，我並不是被派駐在這裡的神父。」漂亮的神父笑了起來，深褐色的髮絲向後梳理的仔仔細細，額頭跟五官都沒被頭髮遮擋而有種乾淨精神的感覺，蜜糖色的眼睛裡掬起的笑意讓整著人都散發著溫柔的氣息。

雖然右邊額角有個奇怪的發光圈圈，但這群孩子還是繞著好奇的繞著這位從沒見過的神父。

那個神父翻了紙袋拿出一袋小圓麵包給孩子們，馬上讓他們舉著麵包歡呼，高興的不停說著謝謝。

「那神父哥哥是來做什麼的呢？你明天會再來嗎？」

孩子們乖巧的分著麵包，小麥的香氣惹的小孩各個大口的嚥口水，卻沒一個想狼吞虎嚥的吃下去，他們想帶回去給家人分享。

「我叫做康納，是來協助當地教會進行援助，若我的任務還未結束，明天再帶些麵包給你們。」

聽到這番話孩子們歡呼起來，趕緊跑回家與家人分享熱騰騰的食物。

自稱是康納的神父見小孩散去後臉上的笑容垮了下來，周圍賣東西的店很少，更別說這座都市是人類向外擴展的，並沒有長生種在管轄。

有些苦惱的嘆氣，他又翻了紙袋，覺得自己的行為沒有意義，他想要的東西不可能翻翻剛才在麵包店買來的麵包紙袋就能找出來。

沒有辦法，康納只好抱著紙袋回去教會。

 

剛被建立而貧瘠的自由都市所設立教堂並沒有教廷或者歐洲大陸各國的金碧輝煌，簡單的白色粗石搭建跟祭壇粗糙的雕像，但牆上卻裝飾華麗的彩色玻璃，跟簡陋的結構顯得格格不入，康納很快就掃瞄出這幾片描述聖經故事的彩繪玻璃來自波希米亞公國，大概是成立人花重金從大國搬運過來。

穿過側廊後轉彎走進耳堂，說是耳堂也不正確，因為資金關係這個教堂跟修道院建在一起，耳堂的部分是條走廊，設立幾個房間跟食堂、書室之類給聖職者們的作息使用。

康納打開一扇關緊的門，開啟一個足夠他進去的縫後快速貼進去，立刻把門關上。

房間內唯一採光的窗戶被厚重的窗簾緊密的蓋住，一絲半點的陽光透不進來，裡面唯一的光源只有桌上的煤油燈，而煤油燈的火光把坐在書桌邊的人照的朦朧，銀灰色的頭髮都是燈光橙黃的顏色。

「漢克。」康納放下手裡的紙袋喊道。

「做什麼？」

漢克專注於眼前的液體火藥的熬煮，對於搭檔的呼喚只是隨口回應，只有微弱光源對他手頭的作業並不造成困擾。

康納看著漢克調製鍋裡黏稠混合物溶液的動作精細穩當，但從他的神情配合上加重的呼吸，康納已經判斷他的搭檔因為某些事情感到浮躁。

於是康納開口：「這次的行動已經超出預定期限，並且你攜帶的血液製劑已經消耗完畢，我在街上找不到製劑，我認為......」

「喔，給我閉嘴，該死的安卓，別給我提起這個狗屎破事。」

漢克打斷康納，好不容易快要擺脫的焦躁感又被人重新提醒回來的感覺很不好，敏銳的聽覺聽到附近廣場絞弦琴跟手風琴歡快的旋律透過隔音相當差的窗戶傳進來，心情更加煩躁。

這種焦躁來自於哪裡漢克已經有底，但他不可能現在放棄任務折返，只因為要補充該死的血液製劑。

「薔薇十字騎士團的殘黨相當狡猾，他們前幾次的突襲讓你失血而多次引發吸血渴望，血液製劑消耗超過預期並不是你的錯誤，我應該更加注意不讓你受到損傷，進而減少你對血液的需求。」

康納的話成功讓漢克抬頭，夏日晴空般的藍眼睛裡醞釀著怒火。

漢克停下手裡的工作，熄滅了熬煮的火苗說：「別他媽把錯都攬在自己身上，我可不想拖著你的殘骸回去，然後被科研院的科學怪人們圍毆。」

「我們的潛入已經到一個關鍵，不可能放棄回去補充該死的消耗品。」

康納聽了漢克的話不安的額角LED閃了黃圈，漢克知道他的仿生人搭檔在想什麼，他的腦內被寫入完整的長生種禁止條例，只要漢克有一點想要咬人類脖子的想法，就會被這個仿生人攻擊，不論康納的意願是否想戰鬥，發現違反條例都會強制開啟康納的作戰模式將他設為敵人，AI覺醒的感情都會完全被關閉。

「我不會去咬人類的脖子，康納。我寧可咬斷自己的舌頭。」

漢克說的是實話，他的人類妻子去世後便再無從人類身上直接吸食鮮血，更多使用血液製劑泡在高濃度的威士忌中做成類似生命之水的飲品。

「這點漢克可以不必擔心。」康納眨了眼，LED轉回了藍色，他解開自己神父裝束複雜的銀製骨狀的雕花鈕扣，放下短斗篷，又解開高領的十字金屬扣拉開領子，露出白皙的脖頸。「為了避免你的乾渴發作時缺少血包或血液製劑，我的機體溶液替換成了打入釱溶液的血漿，脖頸處的血液是已經消耗完釱溶液的乾淨血液，漢克隨時都能使用我進食。」

康納的脖頸讓漢克看的兩眼發直，他得承認自己現在確實「渴了」，那處潔白像散發香甜氣味般誘人，他猛吞一口口水壓抑著想撲過去咬那白淨脖子的衝動。

漢克忍不住遐想，康納的脖頸會有多柔軟，咬破那處細嫩的皮膚後湧出鮮血會有多麼甘甜。

這個想像不會因為康納不是真的人類而有所障礙，甚至漢克因此口乾舌燥了起來，他想要嚐嚐他的仿生人搭檔、他的愛人能為了他做到什麼程度。

漢克深呼吸了之後手伸向康納的衣領。

康納閉上眼睛，脈膊調節器有些失控的加速，他的系統定義這種現象叫做緊張，漢克的手沒有溫度，比機體冰涼的觸感讓康納輕顫。

正以為漢克就要咬自己脖子時，漢克拉緊康納的衣領，把複雜的銀釦子扣上。

對貴族階級的長生種來說，銀製品只要不接觸體內血液就不會有太大問題，漢克身為真人類帝國的貴族，對銀製品自然有一定抵抗力，但他的服飾仍然使用合金裝飾。

「漢克，請放開，銀製品對你有不良影響。」

「把你的脖子收好，免得吸引哪個餓到犯傻的孫子咬你。」漢克把康納的衣領整好後回到椅子繼續自己的工作，冷靜的彷彿剛才的渴望都只是幻象的錯覺一般。

康納感到一陣失落，這個功能是他為了漢克才向華茲華斯神父提出並準備的，甚至自認這是漢克才擁有使用的權限。

然而漢克卻拒絕使用，這讓他如同失足於懸崖，覺醒的感情迸發著難受的失重感。

「好的，漢克。我、我再出去巡邏一圈。」康納像是想要逃跑似的要離開這間教會提供的客房，胸前裝飾繁複華麗的十字架項鏈隨著康納的動作搖晃，被煤油燈的火光照射出銀製品獨特的光輝，漢克眼神閃了閃，伸手勾住那個聖職者的象徵，把人拉向自己。

「該用到時我一定會咬下去，在這之前守好你的「純潔」。」

漢克在康納耳邊說道，低沉像上好大提琴的嗓音配上暗示極高的赤裸話語，成功的讓重心不穩一手撐在漢克肩膀的康納LED飆了一次紅圈。

即使已經簽訂和平協議，漢克身為親眼目睹大災難後活到現在的長生種，還是他還是得承認處子的血液跟肉體比較甜美。

即使康納並非人類，但這份意淫仍舊在漢克腦中徘徊不去。

而這份意淫康納又怎會不知道。

康納羞怯的模樣只在紅燈閃起的那一瞬間，很快又恢復正常，然瞬間機體溫度上升造成的曖昧紅暈在臉上仍揮之不去。

 

等到完全入夜後漢克才得以從教會內出來，太陽光內含有對長生種有害的紫外線，若要說這世上能有個讓長生種安心在白天走出門的地方，大概只有被琉璃之壁包圍的祖國，也就是帝國。

位在滅絕地帶的自由都市沒有過多的光害，夜晚星空滿斗倒也成了開墾地獨有的美景，漢克手裡拿著康納早上買食物時順便探勘的城市地圖，滅絕地帶是以往沒有接觸過的世界，拓荒未知地帶代表著會有新的發現，例如大災難後遺落的失落科技。

薔薇十字騎士團不是群白癡，他們不可能胡亂往邊境逃亡，並且他們逃亡時也挾帶走了由該隱提供的大災難前的大量科技資料，很有可能也擁有大災難前的各地高科技武器的情報。

幾年前在迦太基的沙漠天使事件就是如此，沉埋在沙漠之下聖艾莉莎之墓的決戰用氣象兵器被薔薇十字騎士團的炎之劍啟動，很難保證那群人還知曉哪裡有類似的武器。

漢克頭痛的看著地圖，這座城市並不大，但康納卻偵測到地底有巨大的中空空間，直直往外延伸，推斷底下「有東西」的機率很高。

身後傳來踩踏砂石的腳步聲，漢克連回頭都沒有，懶洋洋的問：「所以，你認為底下會是什麼？」

「缺少情報沒辦法進行分析，漢克。我還是建議我們至少先返回波希米亞公國或者真人類帝國進行補給跟重新規劃作戰。」

康納站在漢克身後，他仍就建議他們該放棄作戰，收集足夠情報後再擬定一次行動計畫。

「大災難前的事情只有被射上宇宙的渾蛋還有在阿爾比恩王國回收衛星殞砲的窮鬼知道，你說的收集情報根本不實際。」

「正確。奈特羅德神父目前難以協助我們進行情報收集，但知曉大災難前的事情還有芙勒蒂卡女王。」

「芙勒蒂卡？喔，你說賽特那傢伙，賽特她不清楚滅絕地帶有些什麼，當初她在大災難降落後因為她兩個白癡兄長跟處理大黑暗時期的事而沒帶走更多資料，她的知識主要透過自己權限進入遺留的超級電腦取得，才拉攏起長生種建立真人類帝國。」

漢克的話讓康納陷入沉默，或許這個精密的仿生人正在重新評估目前的狀況，夜晚的風吹過帶起布料跟康納身上銀製裝飾墜的聲音，而一股酒精混著血液甘甜的味道引的漢克回頭。

康納站在原地沒有動作，額角的顯示器平穩的發著湖水藍的光圈，但手裡拿著一個玻璃杯，裡頭是暗沉的深褐色液體。

「這是我從行李找到的最後一片血液製劑，我按照你的喜好加進了威士忌裡，並且放了一片橙皮。」康納走到漢克身邊，把玻璃杯交給他，然後學著漢克倚著教堂的牆看山坡下沒有幾個燈火、漆黑的城市。

拿過那杯調飲漢克只覺得好氣又好笑，喝了一口酒水，熱辣的酒精混合著麥子香氣跟血液的甘甜滑過喉嚨，他不像其他長生種會把血液製片配著葡萄酒跟鴉片一起飲用，古怪的喜好配上古怪的脾氣在帝國的貴族裡也是相當知名。

「臭小子，你矛盾的說要補充物資，卻又把最後一杯生命之水塞進我手裡，萬一我仍然選擇不撤退，遇敵後就順了你的意咬你的脖子，嗯？」漢克仰頭飲盡那杯調飲後把玻璃杯隨意放在旁邊的窗台，伸手攬過仿生人完美而纖細的腰肢，抬起康納的下巴俯身吻去。

康納偵測到了長生種冰涼的氣息，還有酒跟血的氣味，忍不住仰起脖子迎合漢克的吻，任由漢克的舌頭伸進自己的嘴裡跟採驗用的舌尖交纏，採驗結果的提示跟傳感器的反饋的性愉悅無不讓康納興奮的顫慄。

「你隨時都能，漢克。」

一吻結束後的康納雙眼濕潤，蜜色的眼睛此時更像漢克鍾愛的威士忌，微微的喘息帶出機體發熱排出的熱氣，他再次解開衣領，仰起露出光潔的脖子，如此情色卻又像獻祭的羔羊般神聖。

漢克也被濕熱的吻勾起慾念，即使剛剛才飲用了血液製片，但他還是感到乾渴，更別說康納無條件的奉獻上自己，更惹得慾望在體內橫生。

或許......他能夠淺嚐一點，漢克終究壓抑不過慾望，他雙手環抱著康納的腰，張開嘴俯身要咬上那處柔軟，享受長牙刺破肌膚湧出鮮血的快感。

「啊啊啊啊啊——！！！」

忽然山坡下寧靜的城市傳來尖叫打斷漢克的動作，漢克收回自己的獠牙抱著康納遁入教堂外陰暗的柱子後，那聲尖叫果然引起了教堂內人員的注意，一個拿著煤油燈的神父慌張地走出來下去查看。

漢克是長生種的事情教堂的人都清楚，但活生生在他們面前上演進食的畫面不但刺激太大，而且漢克也沒有這種嗜好，康納輕輕地推開漢克，把自己的衣領扣子扣上。

「比我們還缺少物資的孫子開始動作了，準備好沒？」漢克翻出口袋裡的皮繩把自己散亂的銀白色頭髮紮成一小搓在後腦袋，隨口問他一直都是準備好的搭檔。

「是的，漢克。傑立寇M13兩把皆處於優良狀態，戰鬥系統也準備就緒。」康納示意的拍了腰後兩把大型自動手槍，他腿上綁著補充彈夾的皮帶也從未離身過。

漢克點頭，喊了聲跟上便快速的衝下山坡，康納緊緊的跟在後頭，黑暗的夜晚不干擾他們的行動。

 

城市因為那聲尖叫而點起燈火，人們圍繞在一處廢屋，卻沒有一個人敢踏足進去。

漢克很快看到剛剛跑出教堂趕來的神父，他一臉慘白的看著從廢屋滴答流出的紅色鮮血。

此時漢克無比慶幸自己剛剛才喝過血液製劑，他體內的紅血球充足，溶血性桿菌也處於安定的狀態沒有讓漢克引起乾渴，甚至漢克覺得這片腥甜的香味太過濃烈而有些噁心，他摀著鼻子擠開圍觀的人群，帶著康納走進廢屋裡。

硬革的皮鞋踩踏在血水上發出啪答趴答的聲音，濺起的血花沾染到兩人修長的衣襬，很快他們看到躺在室內已經無生命跡象的幾個人類，歪斜著脖子倒躺在血泊中，瞪得圓大的眼睛都是滿滿的恐懼，脖子上的血洞詔示著兇手是誰。

漢克看到康納額角顯眼的光圈轉了黃色，他蹲下身抱起一個孩子，那光圈混了些刺眼的紅色。

「怎麼了？」漢克忍不住問。

「這個孩子早上有得到我分送的麵包，並且詢問我明天是不是還會再見。」康納回答的語調生硬，木訥的表情讓漢克心裡一疼，也蹲下來伸手幫孩子闔上眼皮。

「我不會教廷那套祝禱詞，我只能告訴你那群孫子會得要應得的代價。」漢克起身後巡視這附近，果然看到牆上有犯人留下的訊息。

「我們要以火焰更新世界。」漢克念出的語氣帶著鄙夷，哼了一聲後又說：「真以為沒了該隱、魔術師死亡、八階位幹部也逐一被擊斃的現在他們能夠重新反擊？」

「這可能代表地底下確實有某種兵器裝置，並且他們已經成功掌握。」康納雙手抱起那嬌小孩子的軀體，帶動了小孩子脖頸上咬穿的頸動脈又噴濺出血液，沾在康納的黑色衣服還有銀飾上，康納嘴裡呢喃念著漢克毫無興趣知道的經文，表情悲憫的像隨時會為了懷裡不幸死亡的稚嫩生命流下眼淚。

「我們應該先把他們帶出去。」康納念完後站起身，他的顯示器仍就是不穩定的黃圈。

漢克站在昏暗的室內仍舊清楚的看到一切，即使康納站在一片血水上，那黃圈仍舊讓他像天使一樣純潔。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※聖魔之血前提的雙神父AU  
> ※吸血鬼(長生種)漢克x仿生人康納

最後屍體交由當地的警備隊處理了，康納隨著教會的神父一同給不幸喪命的居民們禱告，漢克站在後面燈光照不到的陰暗處，看著康納虔誠念著聖經的模樣。

「神父大人，這一定是吸血鬼幹的好事！」一個神經質的婦人打斷了康納的禱告，康納微微皺眉，這個女性抓得非常用力，層層衣服下的機體都能感測到十指像爪子抓著他的刺痛。

這些疼痛與戰鬥時所受的傷相比根本微不足道，然而康納卻升起了想要這個女人閉嘴的想法，厭惡的情緒在處理器中翻騰，讓他開始產生不能執行的錯誤指令。

康納的顯示器閃了黃圈又轉回藍圈，他將大半的傳感器關閉，面色恢復冷靜回答：「否定，這不是吸血鬼犯案，吸血鬼只存在於傳說。」

「什麼......你看著這孩子脖子上的傷口，你居然說不是吸血鬼！」失去理智的婦人歇斯底里的尖叫，她的情緒渲染給周圍的居民，議論的聲音越來越大。

無知的短生種。漢克看著眼前的鬧劇鄙夷的噴了鼻息，他的理智栓緊了他想衝上前把那該死的女人從康納身上拉開的怒意，沒有一個長生種會喜歡被稱呼為吸血鬼，更不會想看到自己的東西被別人碰觸。

「肯定。沒有必要進行修正，女士。」康納的語調開始變得機械化，原本臉上細微的情緒逐漸消失。「犯案人是長生種，為大災難前被打入血溶性桿菌送至宇宙參與火星計畫實驗的超人類後代，降落至地球後血溶性桿菌因環境異常而產生吞噬宿主紅血球的現象，讓宿主紅血球缺乏，進而引發乾渴症狀吸食鮮血，從根本來看長生種與人類同族。」

康納冷靜條理的像是復讀書籍一樣，或者說確實就是如此，他正在復讀被寫入資料庫內關於長生種的說明。

這些知識在「聖戰」結束後就被公諸於世，也因此推動教廷與真人類帝國的談和，好幾年的知識普及也足夠讓世人明白這項「常識」。

居民們啞口無言，他們被神父毫無感情的解說潑了冷水般清醒，停下了議論把那個婦人帶走。

長生種在和平條約實施後施予一般人太多科技還有文化知識的傳授，要不然滅絕地帶根本不可能被開拓，而生活在此的人們還有理智知道這些道理。

「神父大人，看您的裝束應該是教廷派遣來的......難不成就是為了緝捕長生種？」警備隊的人很快聯繫起其中的關聯，他曾聽說過，在教廷有一個直屬「鐵之女」卡特琳娜．絲佛札樞機主教的特務部門......

「肯定。我是國務院特務分室「Ax」派遣執行官，我叫作康納，而那位是本次與我一同行動的同事，漢克．安德森。」康納沒有隱瞞他們身為派遣執行官的身份，光是教廷派遣就足以讓薔薇十字騎士團的殘黨咬定他們是執行官，而今次對居民的狩獵就是對他們的挑畔。

名字被提起讓躲在陰暗處的漢克受到警備隊人們關注，他皺了眉勉強點頭示意，好在他沒什麼身為貴族的架子脾氣，不然肯定對這些人無禮的行為勃然大怒。

「為了盡快將犯人逮捕，我建議警備隊給予我們協助。」

「了解，雖然我們只是一般人，但也能盡份棉薄之力......」

「這部分待天亮再與各位討論。」

 

事件處理得差不多後漢克跟著康納離開打算返回教堂，漢克看著依舊一臉冷淡的康納忍不住開口：「康納，我說過，非必要別把傳感器關閉。」

「無法辨識發言要求，請重新輸入。」

死板的機械語言，漢克頭痛的捏了自己的眉頭，他低沉的聲音像是被惹怒的野獸般：「我命令你，RK800，把你的傳感器打開。」

接收到明確指令後康納額角的LED再次閃了黃圈，隨後一個眨眼，那些屬於「康納」的靈魂還有感情再次流轉在蜜色的眼眸中。

「漢克......很抱歉我又變成那樣。」康納面露歉意，他明白漢克不喜歡關閉傳感器連帶情緒也會跟著關閉的模樣，與「神槍手」托雷士神父完全的人型機器。

「你明知道我不喜歡，甚至是討厭，但還是決定關閉你的傳感器，嗯？」漢克的聲音低沉的有些陰鬱。

「非常抱歉，我只是......」

「只是？」

面對漢克的追問康納張了嘴，似乎在組織描述的語言，額角水藍的led再次閃了兩下黃圈。

「我只是、不喜歡那位女士稱呼長生種為吸血鬼，尤其你在場的時候。」康納不善於描述自己情感產生時非系統指示下的異常舉動，他停下腳步專注於語句的排列組合，而漢克也停下來耐心的等待。

漢克知道眼前這台「仿生人」、被自己偶爾戲稱為安卓的機械與托雷士不同，托雷士沒有搭載情緒模組，十幾年前殺人傀儡計畫需要的可不是會產生同理心的玩意，康納因為獲得情緒模擬的資料而開始學習，直到最近才突破系統限制「覺醒」而懂得何謂情感，光是讓康納理解什麼是「愛情」就讓漢克頭痛要三個月。

「在她尖叫著吸血鬼時我產生了想要割下她舌頭的錯誤指令，我對於她的言論感到......憤怒？出現錯誤指令時我顧及會真的執行的可能性而暫時關閉傳感器，進而連動關閉AI裡對情緒的理解。」康納繼續解釋，他眼底透露著歉意。「漢克，我很抱歉擅自關閉了傳感器，但我不能攻擊平民而損失當地警備隊的協助資源。」

漢克嘆了口氣，伸手拍拍康納低著的腦袋，柔軟的短髮觸感相當好，甚至漢克有在撫摸一隻大型犬的錯覺，他說：「沒見過哪個不是長生種的傢伙會因為吸血鬼這詞發火，不過謝了。」

長生種注重名譽跟權貴，就算漢克對兩者都不是太在乎，但被喊吸血鬼時的辱篾仍會讓他皺眉不悅。

「漢克？我不明白，為什麼要對我道謝？」康納被摸的舒服，卻也不忘提出疑問。

康納很喜歡漢克的撫摸，大掌從頭髮到臉頰，康納閉上眼感受手掌微涼的溫度跟經歷漫長歲月的粗糙，拇指磨挲過顴骨帶出一些淺粉的微熱。

漢克沒有回答，他另一手攬過康納的腰抱入懷中，隔著繁複的神職服裝仍能感覺到康納機體的熱度。

不得不說，康納為了他身為長生種的名譽受到汙辱而生氣讓漢克感覺相當好。

 

回到教堂後漢克繼續研究康納在街道探勘畫下來的地圖，目光重新回到圖面上讓他感到怪異的方型標示，散落在這座都市的東側一帶。

「康納，你說這些記號是大災難留下的廢墟？」

「是的，廢墟我有調查過，裡面沒有任何科技物品跟通往地底的入口，並且被砂石嚴重掩埋，就算有大災難遺留的科技財產，也無法使用。」

康納說完後脫下白色的手套向漢克伸手，手掌上的皮膚層以可見速度泛著漣漪退去，露出潔白的素體，手部素體投影出康納調出的記憶影像，破敗的建築物埋在砂土裡，只露出一截在地表，裡面填滿結實的砂石，就算有任何高科技產物也只能被壓壞了。

「別拿現在的水平去衡量大災難前的科技，康納。」漢克拉開窗簾看了外頭，城市裡已經再次陷入一片黑暗，只剩零星的路燈，不過對居民來說今夜不會好睡了，暗處潛伏著會殺人的長生種，或許還是群體，想必所有人都鎖緊門窗一家子依偎在同個房間禱告並等待天亮。

這是個去探查的時機，於是漢克提議：「我們現在去看看那些建築......別皺眉，康納，我不是不相信你的判斷，你得明白我們面對的是可能掌握大災難前不明高科技的一群混帳，而這項科技並沒有被寫入你的資料庫中。」

康納的資料庫由科研院保證是最先進齊全的，甚至華茲華斯神父為了完整性更是硬逼奈特羅德神父協助補全大災難前的舊時代科技，也因此導致了康納總會仗著資料庫的完整而認為自己的判斷是最精準的壞習慣。

「好的，漢克。」康納自知這點而沒有反駁，他戴回手套後拿過椅子上的短斗篷給漢克披上，換來一個像是獎勵的親吻。

 

後半夜的城市安靜的嚇人，就連蟲鳴都沒有，漢克跟康納隱匿自己的氣息的穿過街道，避免驚動到任何一戶人家，越遠離居住區越是安靜，當真正走到都市邊緣時漢克甚至感覺不到一點人類的氣息。

經過了幾百年時間仍舊沒有治癒多少這片土地上大災難所帶來的汙染以及焦土，漢克搖頭，做為身體素質最靠近「那三位」的長生種，他還記得當初火星計畫時在宇宙站往外看去蔚藍跟翠綠組合的行星，眼前這片禿黃死寂的土地著實讓他唏噓。

「漢克，怎麼了嗎？」

「沒事。」漢克收回了自己的心思，看著被埋在黃土裡尖塔狀的廢墟說：「我們進去看看。」

康納點頭，跟著漢克走進狹窄的塔廢墟中，裡頭跟白天他勘查的狀況一樣，內部被灌了結實的土壤，也導致康納無法更深入的探測底下的狀況，只能從音波反饋得知下面似乎有非常多的大石塊。

「你說你認為這裡只是一棟廢墟？」

「是的，雖然這樣的建築在這附近有五座以上，但推斷是舊時代遺留的普通建築並不超過假定範圍。」

漢克聽完點點頭，他確實也看不出這座破敗的塔有什麼特別的，於是對康納說：「我們去其他座塔。」

 

而第二座跟第三座塔探勘的結果跟剛才差不多，漢克仍舊不放棄的要去第四座。

走在路上他看著一片虛無的土地只有那幾座顯眼的尖塔狀廢墟，忽然升起一股怪異的感覺。

「康納，你對於這五座塔的分布位置有什麼想法？」漢克提問道。

康納眨眼，他呼叫出地圖資料標出塔的地點，發現一個自己需略掉的異常，於是立刻回答：「我將塔的位置標記出來後連線，發現它們位在一個弧度上。」

漢克點點頭，他也有這種推測，看著沿路走來的腳印跟經過的塔，雖然很細微，但確實是帶有弧度的路徑。

「我大概能推測這是一個什麼裝置。」漢克說完後蹲下抓起一把砂土，仔細的搓揉發現有不少黑色的粉末跟碎屑。「到下座塔去。」

很快他們走到下一座塔，漢克走進塔內便彎腰撈起裏頭的砂土，同樣發現了許多不明的黑色碎片。

「剛才在第三座塔我有注意到建築裡的土壤參雜這樣的碎片。」漢克挑出那些黑色的碎片後繼續說：「而這一路上都是，我有點想法。康納，你分析這個物質之後掃描附近的地表，把這種東西密集的地方分析出來。」

「好的，請稍等一下。」康納從漢克手裡拿出一片碎屑後就拿到嘴邊，伸出舌頭舔了一下。

漢克覺得噁心的撇嘴，他總是不習慣康納把物質拿來舔的動作，即使漢克理智明白康納的舌頭就是檢測裝置，但仍覺得噁心。

連原伊什特萬聖女、國務院調查部修女、現任阿爾比恩王國女王艾絲緹．布蘭雪看到這樣的畫面都委婉的表達，這讓他想起當初與奈特羅德神父前往帝國時，餓昏頭的神父把地上的肉乾當成了美味。

而自己還熱衷於舔他敏感的舌尖。想到這裡漢克翻了白眼，好在他知道康納的口腔有一套清潔裝置，在每次檢測結束後就會自動進行清洗。

「結果出來了，漢克。相當......驚人。」康納看著手裡的碎片說：「這些碎片都有鐵質含量，主要會聚在塔內，而外側......形成了一條連接塔與塔的弧線。」

漢克聽完後眉頭皺的更深，他大概知道這是一個什麼樣的裝置，於是拉過康納的手急忙的說：「我們立刻回去教堂，然後你馬上跟卡特琳娜主教聯——」

然而還沒說完，漢克警覺到一股腥風從側邊吹來，立刻將康納拉到身後，抽出自己腰間的刺劍往殘破的窗口一掃。

獸類的怒吼隨之而來，滿是獠牙的狼嘴不畏懼刺劍的攻擊，巨大的身影在側邊一跳撲前就咬住了漢克的手臂。

「操！」漢克拿著刺劍的右手被狼牙緊咬而無法動彈，他發現窗外至少五個長生種也隨著狼人打算跳進塔內。

「常駐模式轉為殲滅模式。」康納沒有愣住，開啟戰鬥的當下立刻抽出了腰後的兩把大型自動手槍對著窗外的長生種掃射。

漢克咬緊牙，血液的味道還有疼痛的怒意激活了血中的血溶性桿菌，他另手抽出把左輪對著狼人的腦門開槍，子彈打不穿狼人粗厚的皮毛，但足夠讓牠疼痛的鬆口，狼人吼了一聲總算放開了漢克。

刷！漢克持著刺劍朝狼人的嘴掃去卻被躲過，狼人為了躲避攻擊而退後，卻又因為康納的掃射朝牠襲擊來而翻出窗戶。

「室內對我們不利，衝出去！」

「收到。」

在被包圍前康納跟著漢克衝出狹窄的塔內，雙手快速退出傑立寇M13盡空的彈匣，往腿上一甩滿當的彈夾馬上滑入握柄扣緊。

而當他們退出塔時卻沒有受到意料中的攻擊，漢克持著劍警戒著前方一臉玩味打量他們的狼人。

漢克看著對方少說10人的陣仗，諷刺的裂起嘴角說：「在這裡辦晚宴啊？都他媽的這麼不敬老不給我份邀請函？」

血溶性桿菌開始作用，代替血小板緩慢的凝痂迅速止血並補食外來的細菌，因為情緒與負傷的影響越發活性化，一股尋常長生種沒有的威壓從漢克身上蔓延開來，使得狼人後頭的幾個後生小輩有些退縮。

「讓我看看，以為帝國派出的外交執行官會是什麼貨色，沒想到是幾百年深居在皇宮不出、乖戾古怪的次席樞密官漢克．安德森。」狼人咯咯恥笑。「皇帝小女孩終於討厭你把你趕出帝國了嗎？」

「不用你個小輩擔心，位階4=7的牙之眷屬，狼人古德利安。」漢克馬上認出了來人，古德利安對真人類帝國皇帝的不敬使他更加憤怒。「階位比你更高的紐曼三兄弟都死在我的劍下，真以為你打得過我？」

被戳到痛處的狼人怒吼一聲，那些長生種像是得到指令馬上進入「加速」狀態，用幾乎肉眼跟不上的速度前衝，手臂長出的骨刃朝向漢克劈來。

漢克沒有躲開，舉起刺劍也朝來人一劈，看似經不起防禦的細長劍身卻閃爍著詭異的紅光，輕易的劈斷堅硬的骨刃、連同血肉與骨頭一劍斬下。

不給長生種再生的機會，康納跟著開槍掃射，大口徑的銀彈把他射成了篩網，同時為漢克佈下抵禦其他長生種的彈幕。

銀彈對長生種來說是致命的弱點，銀分子會停止血液中的共生的桿狀細菌群的活動，讓長生種變得跟人類一樣脆弱，不再擁有強大的再生能力。

被斬斷手臂的長生種只能慘叫著倒下，漢克在康納的掩護下進入「加速」直衝向古德利安，刺劍閃爍著死亡的紅光朝狼人突進。

狼人的獸類直覺感應到了其危險性，勉強的躲開時發現光是突進翻騰的劍氣就磨斷可以抓穿強化步兵高硬度合金的利爪。

古德利安曾經見過類似的東西，帝國基輔侯爵家傳的「遺產」蓋．保格之槍，利用真空管噴射出雷射光將 氙氣離子化所產生的高溫密度與周波斬斷所有物質，而這把劍就是類似的科技。

難搞的武器。古德利安乾脆轉移目標，跟著其他長生種圍攻康納。

 

康納的彈藥再次用盡時長生種們跟著狼人攻擊而來，康納並沒有慌張，側身閃過狼人的惡撲向後退開數步，一個用骨刃襲擊而來的長生種被抓了空隙。

「慢了0.32秒。」康納利用對方加速下的衝刺迅速繞背，退出空彈匣後袖子裡一個夾板跳開彈出新的彈匣，精準的裝上握柄後康納朝著長生種毫無防備的後頸開槍，數發銀子彈射穿延髓將腦幹炸開。

仿照托雷士的脊椎流體結晶設計讓康納靈活的運用常駐戰術思考程式，但即使擁有戰鬥數據的共享，面對多人圍攻康納仍然有些吃力，他的機體不像托雷士那樣堅固，身上很快就多了幾道傷口，淡淡的藍血組織液開始外流。

漢克回頭支援，斬了幾個長生種的腦袋突破敵人，護到康納面前。

「安德森神父，請別做出多餘動作。」戰鬥模式下的康納語調變得機械而冰冷。

「閉嘴。」漢克明白進入戰鬥模式下的康納會被強制關閉傳感器與情緒模擬，變成像托雷士那樣冷酷的殺人機器。

古德利安確實小看了兩個派遣執行官的實力，十個以上的人圍攻仍舊站不了優勢，甚至已經處於劣勢，牠憤恨的低吼，朝著夜空發出長嘯的狼嚎。

遠方的塔發出異樣的閃爍，漢克眼睛捕捉到的瞬間擋在了康納前面，遠方狙擊手射出的高速迴轉的子彈，模擬著高波轉輪帶著怒嚎劃破夜空而來，漢克舉起刺劍抵擋那發如同錘矛兇狠的子彈，即使擁有高溫密度的抵擋仍只能勉強扭轉子彈的方向，超震動的噬咬了漢克的側腹，擊中地面將附近砂石風化成了碎屑。

「目標達成！能走的撤！」古德利安吼完，剩餘的長生種投下光學扭曲的磁場彈，康納沒能來的及追蹤，敵人就已經消失在夜幕中。

「該死！該死！」漢克怒吼著，他摀著自己腰腹的傷口面色扭曲，鮮紅的血液染紅了白色的手套，大量流失鮮血的刺激將血溶性桿菌更加活化。

「由殲滅模式轉為常駐模式，請提出損害報告。」康納收起雙手的大型自動手槍，還未完全退出戰鬥模式的康納語調仍然有些僵硬，但他的傳感器已經重新開啟。

「閉上你該死的機械語音，操！」

「很抱歉，漢克，我太急於詢問你的傷勢。」

康納脫下手套診斷漢克的傷，長生種強大的再生能力已經開始作用，血溶性桿菌已經迅速替宿主止血，出血量已經少了相當多。

但瞬間大量的失血加上戰鬥刺激.....這足以引起乾渴症狀。

「漢克，我先帶你回教堂，我們得先處理傷口。」康納走到漢克沒有受傷的另一側扶起，不讓身上的銀飾接觸到漢克的血液。

 

康納扶著漢克回到教堂，他們開門的動靜仍驚擾到沒有入睡的駐地神父。

「康納神父！安德森神父這是......？」

「受了些傷，接下來的時間請不要靠近我們所在的左廊。」

聽到康納嚴正的警告神父點點頭，由耳堂擴建的左右廊只有右廊是有人活動，左廊都是堆放雜物的儲物間與客房，平時也不會有人經過。

神父知道這兩位由教廷前來的派遣執行官是什麼身分，尤其是漢克．安德森，雖然對外是個機密，但教堂內的神職人員都知道他是位長生種。

此時長生種負傷，康納又要求不要靠進，很大的原因就是避免他們凡人碰見長生種乾渴的危險性。

囑咐完後康納帶著漢克回房，讓人坐在床上後鎖緊房門跟窗戶，連厚重的窗簾也重新拉上，房內立刻暗得不見五指。

康納點起桌上的煤油燈回到床邊蹲下，他替漢克解開身上殘破的裝束，腹部的傷口雖然止血了但表面因為受到超震動的周波熱攻擊而產生壞死，康納從行李翻出了工具後開始替漢克清創。

漢克低著頭看康納的動作，他的資料庫被寫入完整的醫療處理步驟與知識，手指流暢的拿著工作作業，由皮膚層模擬出的健康蜜色手指在自己沒接觸陽光而蒼白的腰腹遊走。

「很抱歉，麻醉藥在上一個地點時為了救人而使用完畢。」康納注意到漢克緊握的拳頭跟身上的冷汗，只能更加快自己的動作。

這點痛不是不能忍，最不能忍的是其他該死的症狀。漢克皺著眉，血液內的桿狀細菌群為了因應肉 體癒合跟戰鬥活化而補食紅血球，再加上瞬間大量失血讓他感覺到了乾渴。

即使入夜時有飲用一杯生命之水，漢克看著眼前的愛人，想到那白皙的脖頸，他還是感覺到了乾渴，還有飢餓。

  
「漢克，我立刻聯絡卡特琳娜主教報告，關於剛剛那些廢墟，你說有些想法？」康納處理完漢克的傷口後起身收拾器具一邊詢問道。

「......聚集的鐵質說明那裡有某種磁場，由塔連接形成環狀可以推測是類似於帝國的『琉璃之壁』的防禦技術，而磁場防禦最著名的是扎格雷布伯爵使用的『埃癸斯神盾』。」漢克壓下想要咬穿康納脖子吸食鮮血的洶湧乾渴，專心於眼前優先的事態。

「埃癸斯神盾是強力磁場技術，利用懸浮的複數金屬球控制磁場範圍，外觀像是行星繞著恆星旋轉，磁場的防衛能力是能將任何攻擊反擊再擴散。曾經5=6的蘇珊．馮．史柯賽尼所駕駛的戰艦『紅色男爵』用碳C60結合這項技術製作出富勒烯球型磁場盾。」康納點點頭理解，他留意到漢克的呼吸頻率凌亂以及沒有移開過他脖頸的視線。

「若被薔薇十字騎士團啟動，由塔建立起的防禦屏障會連『鐵娘子II』都沒有辦法突破。」

「沒錯，聯絡卡特琳娜主教馬上派遣增援突破，那群垃圾打傷我是想拖延時間，我們得想辦法在該死的屏障升起前潛入。」

「方才已經聯繫過主教，而目前潛入不是第一優先。」

「什......」

漢克還沒來得及反駁就被康納推倒。

 

「操！康納！」漢克被推倒在床上掙扎著起身，沒想到康納就直接跨坐在他身上。

「漢克，你需要我。」康納說完便俯身吻上漢克藏在鬍子裡的嘴唇，輕咬厚實的唇瓣想刺激緊抿的唇縫能裂出一點縫隙讓舌頭鑽入。

漢克氣急敗壞的把康納推開，起身怒罵：「現在不是幹這種事情的時候，康納！你分析不出事態的嚴重性嗎！」

「在騎士團啟動屏障前我們得先潛入阻止，但在此之前，漢克你的狀態才是第一優先。」康納坐回漢克的胯上，臀部不安分的摩擦著男人隱隱開始覺醒的部位。

長生種除非使用生命之水解決乾渴，否則直接吸食獵物血液的衝擊、征服感、以及想完全拆之入腹的飢餓相當容易湧上性慾，而康納深知這點。

康納期望、希望、甚至渴望漢克能夠獵食他，手忍不住撫過自己被神父袍服高領包裹的頸子緩慢滑下。

漢克被康納的動作勾得兩眼發直，他看著康納靈巧的手指解開短斗篷的牙狀銀釦，繪著紅色十字架與佈滿銀飾的斗篷噹啷著金屬的碰撞聲落地，康納胸前繁複的十字架項鍊搖晃著刺眼的光輝，銀質的骨鍊發出銀鈴般的聲響。

「我想要你使用我，漢克。」   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※聖魔之血前提的雙神父AU  
> ※吸血鬼(長生種)漢克x仿生人康納

漢克發出野獸般的低吼，什麼任務都一邊去！他一手扯開康納的神父袍，扯壞的銀釦掉落到地上，敞開的袍服下是康納完美的蜜白色軀體，還有那不再被黑色布料遮擋的脖頸。

很餓、很渴......漢克的理智已經被缺少血液的衝動燒盡，他張嘴靠近那片脆弱的側頸，咬下時獠牙穿破細嫩肌膚的快感讓漢克呼吸粗重起來，更別說康納仰著脖子發出了一種聲音，一種完全不是痛苦的聲音，甜膩沙啞而飽含慾望，漢克快被這呻吟弄得發瘋。

康納的血很美味，甘甜如上好的美酒，帶著一股難以言喻的體香，漢克幾乎無法克制的吸食，在機體內循環的血液溫暖且帶有生命力，毫不保留一般的澆灌漢克乾渴的喉嚨，漢克忍不住又重重吸吮了一下，一波血液的湧出又讓康納發出那樣可口的聲音。

「漢克、漢克......」康納顫抖著呼喊在他脖頸進食的長生種，像極了無助的羔羊，被咬穿機體時的疼痛被傳感器轉化成了劇烈的性快感，康納只能發出短促的喘息緊緊抱著漢克，腳趾都忍不住捲曲。

一股濕意從他們交疊的胯部傳來，漢克鬆開了獠牙，才注意到康納在脖頸的血與他機體的組織液同樣是藍色的，從未癒合的洞口流出，沾染上十字架的銀白骨鍊，藍色與銀色顯得妖冶。

康納火燙的喘息吹拂在漢克面前，被性慾浸染的模樣是漢克從來沒看過的，他們交換過很多次濕熱的吻，卻沒有更加深入的接觸，漢克不知道幻想過多少次康納禁慾的神父袍下的身體，想撕碎那守貞的袍服，玷汙乾淨的身軀。

 

而真正看到時比想像得還好，白淨的身體被情慾蒸騰成了粉色，漢克的舌頭順著蜿蜒流下的血珠往下舔食，一點不浪費的全部嚥下，舔盡最後一滴血液後舌頭轉向正微微挺起的乳尖，舌尖繞著嫩紅的乳暈一圈將那粒乳珠捲進口中吸吮，大掌不安分的解開康納袍服的腰帶，享受撫摸腰腹時的輕顫，手解開了康納的褲頭往下撫摸時驚喜的摸到跟人類相似的性器，正挺翹著吐水。

漢克吹了口哨，手握上那根肉柱擼動說：「我知道你有人類性徵，但還是不能理解教廷科研院的那群瘋子在想什麼。」

吸食鮮血減緩了乾渴的衝動，漢克很慶幸自己沒有被血溶性桿菌完全綁架理智，他可不想在吸血衝動下要了康納。

來自男人調侃的語調讓康納羞怯，前面性器被愛撫傳來陌生的快感電流，臉上染上一層紅暈回答：「這是、為了在漢克進食時服務你......」

「真虧他們想得出來......為神奉獻身軀卻裝上性器官把自己奉獻給我？」漢克重重的磨過康納泌著水的馬眼後扯下他的長褲，轉移陣地捏了捏後面手感極佳的臀肉，微微施力掰開就摸到了正緩緩流出黏滑水劑的後穴，看來這就是他們胯部濕意的來源。

「我只是教廷名下財產......呃啊！」康納還沒回答完，漢克的兩根手指就像懲罰似的插入縮緊的穴口，突然的入侵讓他驚呼，額角的顯示器都閃了黃圈。

「你不是教廷的財產，你只屬於你自己。」漢克略帶怒意的說，手指在康納的穴裡鼓搗，曲起指尖按壓擴張，康納的穴肉柔軟而濕潤，自體分泌的水劑充盈在裡頭，溫暖的讓漢克想直接抽出手指將自己硬到發疼的傢伙塞進去。

康納從漢克的語調中讀出一絲怒意，嗚噎的哼哼後伸手要解開漢克的神父袍想撫摸男人的身軀討好，卻是怎麼也解不開上身繁複的側釦，只好摸到下面去解相對容易解開的褲頭，拉下內褲讓完全勃起的陰莖彈出，生澀的握上猙獰炙熱的肉棒。   


 

原來長生種在產生情慾時體溫會升高。康納閃過一條資料庫沒有的紀錄後試著學漢克剛才給他擼的動作，卻換來男人手指更劇烈的抽插，康納發出一聲求饒般的呻吟沒了支撐的力氣，趴倒在比自己還大的身軀時自己的性器磨上對方的，又是一股激烈的電流竄過處理器。

漢克也被磨得一震，他空出一手拉過康納毫無章法的手到他們倆貼在一起的性器上一起擼動。

「繼續。」

聽到漢克低啞的命令康納點點頭，手學著漢克套弄兩人的陰莖，他聽到男人的喘息越來越粗重，後穴裡手指的動作讓康納越發麻癢空虛，忍不住扭著腰，性器在兩人的手掌裡上下磨蹭漢克的。

漢克獎勵的吻過康納的側臉，細碎的吻到康納的耳邊，在穴裡不斷按壓的手指終於找尋到一處微鼓的肉核，一壓下去康納就觸電般的彈起，一聲比被咬脖子時更高亢甜膩的呻吟從康納嘴裡傳出。

漢克抽出手指帶出肉核被刺激時分泌的愛液，他拍開康納給他們擼的手把康納抱起一點，扶著自己的陰莖對準微微收縮的穴口挺入。

「漢克、啊......太大......」康納仰著頭喘息，後穴像是被塞滿了一樣痠脹，卻又有不停歇的快感電流爬過他脊椎的流體結晶沖刷進處理器，雙腿顫抖著抗拒漢克帶著他坐下的動作。

「康納，放鬆......」漢克沒想到康納的反應跟個處子一樣，他輕柔的用吻安撫，手卻是狠心的用力摁下康納的腿，腰也隨著動作頂上，巨大的陰莖瞬間完全被吃進去，撞擊在深處敏感的肉核上。

康納被這一撞的快感電得酥麻，咬著唇哼出甜膩的鼻音射出像精液的黏白液體在漢克的神父袍上，高潮讓他的後穴不住的緊縮吸吮漢克的陰莖。

「該死的康納！你敏感得跟真的處子一樣！」漢克被康納這一吸失控的克制不住挺腰，每下抽插都頂在康納最敏感的那一處上，康納被頂得收不住呻吟，掛在頸項的十字架隨著頂送搖晃得叮噹作響，康納攀在漢克肩膀的手胡亂的在背上抓出血痕。

血液的味道讓漢克瘋狂，他發出聲低吼翻身把康納壓在床上，身體完全壓住康納抽插，重重的插入像要頂穿康納的肚子，把眼前不曾知曉性愛甜美的人兒送上極樂的雲霄。

康納被漢克壓得無法掙扎只能抱緊他的背，雙腿夾緊男人的腰，他完全被男人支配、佔有、掠奪，這比自己模擬預建的感覺還要好太多太多。

 

「漢克、啊！再多一些......」康納不知饜足的索求更多，再次硬挺起的性器隨著動作摩擦在兩人之間，康納忍不住自己扭起腰配合漢克的抽插，甚至在陰莖每次抽出時夾緊自己的穴肉挽留不讓它離開。

「小聲點，你知道這裡隔音都不怎麼好。」漢克一次深頂時吻住了康納將那些甜美的浪叫吞下肚。「想讓那些為神獻身而守貞的神父修女聽著你的淫叫自瀆、背叛他們的主？」

康納被漢克的話嚇得雙手摀住嘴巴，漢克用著身為長生種先天體能的優勢把康納操得幾乎要過熱重啟，康納得不到喊叫宣洩讓那雙如上等威士忌的眼眸蓄滿淚水，滿溢出來的眼淚讓漢克忍不住舔去。

「我可不允許。」漢克拉開康納的手吻過腕部，那裡並沒有血管的跳動，但他並不在意。「這一切只能屬於我。」

說完漢克再次咬上康納的脖頸，在新生的皮膚又一次用獠牙咬穿，皮膚層泛著漣漪退開露出赤裸的白色素體，漢克伴隨吸血的快感重重的一挺頂在康納被操得腫脹的敏感肉核上射出。

雙重刺激下康納眼前只有一陣白光，他連尖叫都喊不出來，身前的性器沒有人去愛撫下高潮，黏膩仿精液的糊在漢克完整的神父袍上，連自己的十字架都沾染上濁白的污漬。

漢克壓在康納身上享受射精的高潮，吸著康納甘甜的血等著自己完全射完軟下才張口放開，抽出疲軟的陰莖看著還在高潮餘韻中沒回神的康納。

敞開的神父袍滿是皺褶，脖頸流出的藍血染髒了白淨的床單，十字架鍊也被沾到了一些血液，甚至還有康納射出的精液，股間黏滑的全是教合時康納分泌出來的愛液，被操得紅腫微張的穴口一縮一縮的吐出自己射進去的東西，讓漢克忍不住伸手將那些濃稠的精液刮起來塞回穴裡。

「滿意了嗎？希望我沒把你的血吸乾。」漢克趴回康納身上，在側頸親吻，將那些殘留未乾的血液舔拭乾淨。

「請不用擔心，漢克。你的進食量確實出乎我的預期，目前乾淨的血液已經消耗完畢，要等待機體運作一段時間才能重新蓄滿。」康納伸手摸到了漢克的側臉，指尖繞著被汗水浸溼垂落的銀髮，讓漢克看向他。「但這感覺很好，我很喜歡。我想向你申請以後發生乾渴症狀時都這樣解決。」

漢克笑出聲，吻了眼前這個剛體驗性愛就想要求下一次的仿生人，唇舌交融間溫存著激情過後的餘韻。

 

這發搞完也要清晨了，漢克感覺到些微的睏意，但仍撐著些精神起身帶著康納去盥洗間清理。

「教廷那邊有什麼訊息？」

「16分鐘前凱特修女發來訊息，凱特琳娜主教同意增援，取得波希米亞公國同意後停在真人類帝國的鐵娘子II會前來支援，由於教廷決定在白天突襲，我們不需要先行潛入，待鐵娘子II到達後返回艦上待命。」

「還算有點良心。」

漢克哼了一聲，拿過粗糙的毛巾給渾身濕透的康納擦乾，將一套摺疊整齊的神父袍服拿給他。

「穿上，這是我們行李最後一套乾淨的衣服。」

康納接過衣服後立刻穿上，漢克看到他的脖頸那被獠牙反覆咬穿的傷口已經痊癒，只是皮膚層像是有些損壞，被咬過的位置是小小圓型的白色。

他們各自整理好後回到房間，將所有的行李全部收時好。

等到太陽完全升起，漢克穿著長斗篷跟康納一同提著皮箱離開房間，走到側廊時正好遇到教堂的駐地神父。

「早安，安德森神父，您已經無礙了嗎？」神父溫和的詢問，臉上的表情沒有半點異常。

「早安，菲爾德神父。安德森神父已經沒有大礙，我們預計今天會離開這座城市。」康納走上前應答，漢克只是微微點頭，嚴密蓋著的斗篷帽兜讓人看不清楚他的表情。

「要離開了？那、那些在外盤據的長生種......」

「今日教廷會派遣部隊前來處理，我們只是先遣調查，不適合在白天進行活動。」

康納剛說完，外頭傳來修女們驚呼的聲音，一個巨大的引擎聲刮著風在外頭呼嘯而過。

「看來到了，感謝這兩天收留。」

當他們走出教堂時，神父忍不住跟上，他走出外頭仰頭一望，一艘巨大、曲線優美的飛行船掠過教堂的上空飛過，船身上巨大的十字架昭示著它來自於羅馬。

 

漢克坐在談話室喝著紅茶，他沒有很喜歡這項飲品，但大災難後適合種植咖啡的地區幾乎滅絕，頂多只能從北非找到極為少量的咖啡產地，而這些也是供給各大國皇室，區區教廷的派遣執行官可沒有辦法喝到。

搖晃手裡的陶瓷茶杯，看著色澤優美的茶水在杯中晃動嘆了口氣，他可是有點想念在真人類帝國歸居在皇宮的日子了，至少他能自己煮一杯咖啡來喝。

『不合您的胃口嗎？安德森先生。』

一個溫柔的女聲從前方傳來，漢克抬眼一看，一個立體影像在眼前組現，是一位穿著純白修女服飾的高雅女性，眼角帶著一顆淚痣更添屬於女性的優柔氣質。

「不，這絕對是我喝過最好的紅茶，凱特修女。不論品質還是沖泡技術都是一流，只是我喝習慣咖啡。」

『雖然我沒辦法提供咖啡，但能收到您的讚美是我的榮幸，歡迎您搭乘鐵娘子II，剛才托雷士神父跟華茲華斯神父已經向當地警備隊接洽完畢，據他們回報的情報顯示，在城市南方有一條裸露於地表的廢棄管道。』

凱特修女笑著收下讚美後將附近的衛星圖同樣以電子影像顯現出，然後放大了南方有廢棄管路的地區。

『當地開墾隊表示他們曾經派先勤小隊探查，發現是通往地底的一個巨大空間，但盡頭是一扇打不開的金屬門讓小隊折返，而當地沒有打開的方法就廢棄那個地區。』

「如果只是普通的電子鎖，教授那傢伙有能耐處理，加上神槍手的火力就算古德利安那幫畜生出現也不是問題，頂多只是一群雜魚。」

說完漢克又喝了一口紅茶，問：「康納那小子還好嗎？」

『是的，康納神父只需要補充機體溶液，並沒有任何問題......啊，他已經好了。』

凱特修女說完，談話室的門被敲響，凱特修女控制門打開後走進來的是已經結束維修的康納。

「凱特修女。」康納點頭打招呼，後看向漢克。

康納此時沒有穿著神父的袍服，只有一件簡單的襯衫與長褲，領口的兩個釦子沒有扣上，露出脖頸上仍就裸露著白色素體的獠牙傷口。

漢克沒有說話，只是放下茶杯向康納招手，康納自動的坐到漢克旁邊，而漢克卻一手攬過康納的肩膀，俯身再次用嘴唇磨蹭那片側頸，讓凱特修女看得面色脹紅。

『那、那個，我去監控托雷士他們的狀況，談話室的監控我會撤掉，你們慢慢來！』

說完，凱特修女的立體影像就消失了。

 

「漢克，你驚嚇到凱特修女了。」

「不這樣做我怎麼能拿到完全隱私的空間？」

漢克起身坐好，從皮箱裡拿出幾個盒子跟之前煮液態火藥時灌好的子彈，手裡搓揉一塊向黏土的塊狀物揉成子彈的彈頭黏接上。

幾發子彈製好後漢克把東西都撥到一邊，抽出腰間的刺劍開始保養。

「為了不讓家傳科技被曝光？」康納好奇的在旁邊看著，這是他沒有被仔細記載在資料庫的科技造出的武器。

「獨有的高科技技術、物品才是長生種區分身分貴賤的方式，雖然我不缺這個，但我總得留些秘密。」

康納點點頭，關於長生種這樣的文化他並不陌生。

漢克繼續手裡的動作，他在想，或許這次任務結束，將那群騎士團殘黨捉拿後回收完該隱遺留的科技資料，他可以申請返國休息一段時間，順便帶上康納。

轟隆！

巨大的聲響伴隨搖晃，漢克立刻攔著康納。

「凱特修女！外面他媽怎麼回事！」

『是、是雷......天啊！那是什麼！』

凱特修女慌張的聲音傳來，漢克走到窗戶一看，也被震驚了。

那由塔串聯的圓形地區升起了許多金屬球，明明只是緩慢如行星繞著恆星般旋轉，卻有肉眼可見的雷電在上頭流竄，颳起的強力風壓連「鐵娘子II」飛行戰艦都為之一震。

「老天......」漢克完全被愣住。「『天使庇護』......當時沒完成的東西被他們給搞出來了......」

「漢克？」康納訝異地看著漢克，為什麼連自己資料庫都沒有的紀錄他會知道？

或許亞伯．奈特羅德知道有關大災難前高科技不比該隱掌握的多，但連奈特羅德都不知道的東西為什麼......

為什麼漢克會知道？

康納想起來，想起很久以前華茲華斯神父曾告訴他，漢克．安德森在長生種之中也是一個謎團，或許這世界上除了奈特羅德跟真人類帝國的皇帝以外，沒人知道他的身分。

「凱特修女，立即向托雷士還有教授下達撤退指令，讓他們通知地上自由都市居民在暴風結束前千萬不要走出門。」

『等等，安德森先生，那到底是什麼？』

「天使庇護，一個埃癸斯神盾的完成品。」漢克走回談話室的會客桌將自己的刺劍繫回腰上，幾發手製的子彈填入他的左輪之中。「你可以直接套用埃癸斯神盾的運作原理理解，只是當這東西完成時的防護能力沒有任何攻擊能夠擊穿，『悲嘆之星』的衛星殞炮也是。」

「千萬別嘗試攻擊，它扭轉並反擊的能力絕對比一個成人大小的未完成品破盾還強上不只十倍。」

漢克解釋完後已經準備好離開，卻看見康納卻還留在原地，漢克只好抓過椅子上康納的神父袍替他穿上，完全不管凱特修女摀著眼睛羞燥的模樣。

「康納，跟上！」漢克把康納的槍械裝備扔給他。

「好的。」

康納接過後熟練的裝上，眼下他只能將疑問留存作待處理，康納相信只要他問，漢克一定會告訴他。


End file.
